Sachês de chá
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Ino odiava chá. Até que alguém a ensinou a lidar com isso. E depois... / One-shot - ShikaIno.


_Naruto_ não me pertence. Ponto.

A ideia me veio quando recebi uns pacotinhos de chá pelo correio. Bem, vamos logo à história...

* * *

><p>- <strong>SACHÊS DE CHÁ<strong> –

Carqueja. Bom para começar um dia agitado, ajuda a segurar a barra. Ino, sem pressa, colocou o delicado saquinho no pires e voltou à mesa. Bem no centro do local, como sempre. Já estava lá o pratinho com a fruta, o pãozinho e o doce. Tal qual como velhos amigos aguardando o aniversariante para enfim gritarem "Surpresa!"... Mais ou menos isso.

A Yamanaka não conhecia muitas panificadoras em Suna. Tanto que foi um pouco difícil encontrar aquela sem precisar engolir o orgulho e sair sem "pedir uma dica" ao Gaara ou para algum dos irmãos dele. Que seja! Ela era uma ninja, afinal. Ninjas encontram facilmente as coisas, não é o que dizem?... E aquele lugar era bom, ainda bem. Era bom, ela não se arrependia. Mesmo sem ainda ter soltado algum de seus costumeiros sorrisos desde que chegara alí.

Na verdade, nem no caminho até aquele lugar ela sorriu. Nem no caminho até a entrada do hotel. Nem no caminho até o elevador. Nem no caminho até a porta do quarto.

O assunto era difícil...

- Shikamaru... – Murmurou, num desejo mudo.

Abriu o pacotinho e pôs o outro de dentro - um mais delicado ainda – na xícara, mergulhado, a cordinha com a etiqueta escorregando pela porcelana. Agora era questão de tempo. Logo aquela insípida água quente cederia à invasão de aromáticas moléculas herbáceas. Porque é assim. É assim... E então Ino abriu seu primeiro sorriso do dia.

Quando era mais nova, e ainda não conhecia o quanto que o mundo ninja podia ser cruel, havia duas coisas que eram as piores do mundo. Primeira: Tomar injeção. Segunda: Beber chá. De ambas, esta última foi a que resistiu por mais tempo. Ino odiava chá. Aceitava tê-lo por perto, e mesmo assim engolindo muita raiva, apenas nas cerimônias de _chanoyu_*. O chá era a bebida mais pérfida que poderia existir. Muito provavelmente, o sujeito que o inventou estava planejando algum tipo de vingança sutil...

Isso explicaria o porquê de um dos ingredientes da coisa ser água quente. Ou melhor, água pelando de quente.

Aí estava o problema.

- Isso. Não. É. Justooooooo! – Um hotel por aí, numa vila pequenina. Oito anos atrás. Ino ainda era genin, e se esforçava ao máximo para não gritar ou (pior) mandar aquela maldita mesa de café-da-manhã para as cucuias**. – Eu vou processar essa joça!...

De líquido, só havia água e chá. Muito chá. Hotel filho da mãe.

- Não entendi porquê tanta raiva. – Shikamaru estava logo atrás dela na fila. Chouji já estava na mesa e Asuma viria depois. – Tá tudo normal aqui...

- Ah, cala a boca! – Não, não está tudo _normal_!

- Humpf!... Problemática.

Não por acaso, Ino escolheu camomila naquele dia. Ou isso ou alguém faria um escândalo alí... Já sentada, meteu o sachê na xícara e esperou dissolver. Ficou olhando para o próprio prato, tamborilando os dedos nos joelhos, por baixo da mesa. Se era para enfrentar aquele adversário irritantemente fumaçante, que seja o quanto antes. Para quê adiar um sofrimento inevitável?...

Tudo pronto, agora era só tentar beber uns goles razoáveis daquilo... Ela inevitavelmente queimaria a língua, já sabia. E inevitavelmente ficaria soprando aquela bebida desgraçada feito uma ridícula completa. Inevitavelmente. Inevitavelmente.

- Por que não toma logo o seu? – Perguntou, a xícara quase colada à boca. Shikamaru já estava adiantado, e muito, na comida. Mas o chá dele permanecia intocado. – Vai esfriar!

Ele nem deu ouvidos. Só depois de terminar é que se lembrou da xícara dele. Se é que "lembrar" é a palavra correta.

- É essa a intenção, Ino.

O dele estava morno agora. _Morno_.

Ino viu essa cena se repetir muitas vezes, seja em tempos de missão ou de folga. E em várias dessas vezes ela se perguntou se ele estava zombando da cara dela. Shikamaru parecia existir só para provocá-la em cada mínima atitude... Mas eram só hábitos. Hábitos. E o do chá a garota acabou incorporando com o tempo. Quase sem perceber.

Ela podia detestar várias coisas no colega de time, mas tinha que admitir que tomar chá como ele – e _com ele_ – tornava seus cafés-da-manhã mais agradáveis. Cada vez mais agradáveis... Algo que daria arrepios à Ino dos tempos distantes em o chá era um inimigo fidagal. Certamente, odiaria ainda mais a bebida. Arrancaria os cabelos de ódio.

Só de saber o quanto que já agradecera por não ter caído no time do Sasuke e ter conhecido Nara Shikamaru, ela realmente arrancaria os cabelos até não pode mais. Maldito chá!

Como se, sem ele, as coisas fossem diferentes.

Como se sem ele...

_Tap. Tap!_

- Bom dia, Ino. – Os olhos dela mal passaram do pratinho quase terminado para os sapatos do moço que acabava de acercar-se. Ela deu o segundo sorriso do dia enquanto ele sentava-se, silencioso.

Um sorriso bastante diferente daquele outro de minutos atrás... Diferente... O rapaz também tinha uma xícara de chá. Chá bem escuro, possivelmente mate. Não sabia que ele gostava de mate. Sem olhá-lo, e com os lábios se tornando pouco a pouco mais sérios, ela trouxe sua própria xícara mais para perto. Como se a dele precisasse ficar longe para não contaminá-la. _Não contaminar seu chá de carqueja. Não contaminar seus sentimentos._

A fumaça do chá dele fazendo curvas, curvas, curvas...

- Não vai me dizer nada? – Ele falou, calmo.

Ela mal levantou o olhar. Iria começar a parte mais difícil .

- Bom dia, Gaara-sama. – Cumprimentou-o. Nenhuma emoção na voz.

- Não precisa ser assim tão formal. – Nem na dele. – O que quer?

Gaara levou a xícara à boca e tomou um gole respeitável. Rápido. A fumaça fazendo curvas. Ino só não se surpreendia porque interpretava aquilo como um ato de um homem cuja constante na vida foi o sofrimento. Um sofrimento por muitas vezes pior do que qualquer chá fervente do mundo.

E existem muitas coisas piores do que chá fervente. Agora Ino sabia.

Ela suspirou, tentando ganhar forças. Precisava esquecer-se de que ele era o Kazekage. Títulos não significavam nada agora. Não ajudavam com o assunto.

Ele a fitava, impassivelmente insistente.

- Gaara, eu... – Ela começou. – Eu quero dar um tempo no nosso relacionamento.

Pronto, falara!

Ele apenas estreitou o olhar. A panificadora estava estranhamente silenciosa, nem sequer barulho de talheres. Como se os dois estivessem sozinhos. A fumaça fazendo curvas.

- Entendo. – Gaara voltou-se para o próprio chá. Esvaziou a xícara de uma vez. Ela sabia: Ele sempre colocava pouco líquido alí dentro. – Você ainda não o esqueceu. Não é?

Sem julgamentos. Sem ressentimentos. Aparentemente. Mesmo assim, era como se Gaara estivesse atravessando uma espada nela, Ino sentia assim. Uma música suave e triste vinha, baixinho, do lado de fora. Parecia ter passado sorrateira por baixo da entrada.

Ino acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Só. Era o suficiente. Os grãozinhos de açúcar sobre a toalha pareciam interessantes... A estampa também...

- Pedido aceito. – Gaara disse. Levantou-se em seguida. – Preciso ir. Até mais.

- Já vai?

- Tenho muito trabalho hoje.

Ele não olhou mais para ela. Porém, assim que passou a lado da cadeira da kunoichi, Gaara pôs-lhe a mão no ombro. Aquela mão carnuda e quente que tantas vezes Ino sentiu entre as suas, que tantas vezes já lhe enxugara as lágrimas. Tantas e tantas vezes que ele não pôde deixar de usá-las por causa de Ino. Mãos. Outras mãos.

Ela continuava olhando para baixo. Ele continuava olhando para a saída da panificadora. Como se quisessem algo que não era com eles. Não mais curvas de fumaça. Em lugar nenhum.

- Shikamaru só usou uma vez a bandana na testa, eu me lembro. – Ele falou, de repente. – Sei que você nunca mais esquecerá esse dia, mesmo que encontre outras pessoas. Eu não me iludo, Ino.

- Bom, é claro que... – A frase morreu. – Me desculpe!...

Ele apertou mais a mão contra o ombro da outra. Calor. Quente.

- Infelizmente, todos nós um dia teremos de enfrentar a dor, o sofrimento e a solidão. – Ele prosseguiu. – E não podemos apressar as coisas. Elas vão passar. Se até as pessoas que nós mais amamos passam, porque a tristeza por elas não passaria também?

-...

- Além do mais, não foi culpa sua.

- Mas eu podia, Gaara... Podia ter feito algo!... – O tom de voz dela se alterou um pouco. Mas o olhar permaneceu onde estava. Onde estava.

- Não podia, e no fundo você sabe disso... – Fez uma pausa e a olhou. – Você me procurou cedo demais, Ino. Mas imagino que deve ter pensado sobre os seus sentimentos, senão não teria me dado um fora.

Desta vez, mais nenhuma resposta. Nenhuma. E ela abaixou ainda mais a cabeça.

- Mas quero que saiba que, quando isso passar de vez, estarei esperando por você. – Ele deu um tapinha de leve no ombro da moça, prenúncio de que iria tirar a mão. E tirou. – Até mais ver.

Se foi.

E então Ino deu um terceiro sorriso. Um pequeno sorriso irônico. _Estarei esperando por você_, e ele ainda diz que não se ilude!... Não, ela podia estar se saindo uma bela fatalista. Ela poderia ficar com Sabaku no Gaara no futuro. É só dar tempo ao tempo... Será?

Ele tinha razão. O coração dela ainda doía. E muito. Ainda não estava pronta. Ainda _sentia_.

Então, finalmente, Ino pegou seu chá e apertou a xícara com uma das mãos. Estava morno, como deve ser. Adequado. Sem água quente e sem aquela fumacinha irritante bamboleando pelo ar... Sem querer, Ino acabou deixando uma lágrima cair na vermelhidão de dentro da xícara. Carqueja. Um chá vermelho exatamente como o sangue.

Aquela foi a última lágrima. Não porque a tristeza passara, mas devido aos tantos meses que ela já passara chorando. Acabou. Secou. Pôs uma colheradinha de açúcar no líquido e mexeu. Engraçado como Shikamaru nunca fazia isso. Maldita preguiça.

E, enfim, ela bebeu.

**.Fim**

ooo

*Cerimônia do chá, muito popular no Japão. É _uma atividade tradicional com influências do Taoísmo e Zen Budismo, na qual chá verde em pó (matcha, __抹茶__) é preparado cerimonialmente e servido aos convidados. O matcha é feito da planta chamada chá, _camellia sinensis. (Fonte: Wikipédia)

**Literalmente, mandar algo para o beleléu.


End file.
